


Sister Sledge

by CrazyFunWow



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, Semi-ironic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyFunWow/pseuds/CrazyFunWow
Summary: Beans





	Sister Sledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oliver Oldridge](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oliver+Oldridge).



**February 12**

A vociferous blast of hot dust and smoke blasted through the wall to their right: In the split second before a localised hell descended rushed through the gap, a timid scream returned fire - It was probably just one of the hostages. R gave her MP5 an aggressive lovetap, before quickly launching herself into a planned unknown. Through the close-quarter heat strode the coolest heads. She danced a hostile tango with the back of S, until she immobilised whatever was causing the distinct shape of a rifle to float into view on her left flank. A Cacophonous symphony of gunfire pulsed in her ears, indicating nothing but success: The only rhythm on offer was that of fast submachine guns - No brutish Kalashnikov's were heard. The Calando of the orchestra completed: The Orgasmic practicality of the violence became apparent. Hostages had been removed, leaving only dead men behind - their faces displaying a spectrum of fear as she had imagined the night before. This was a rape - Unstoppable force meets object

All the smoke subsided; Rose's glance checked around her feet. Her left boot was contrasted by the white skin of a dead hostile. Adrenaline still in control, her gaze scanned towards the combatants hands. The familiar pineapple of death came into focus, immediately shocking her into a dead-eyed stare. She'd been a soldier: This wasn't her first rodeo, but it was the first in conditions like these. Everyone knows the power of a fragmentation grenade - probably the most lethal pocket size toy in anyone's arsenal, short of a packet of Aum Shinrikyo's _special_ powder. She knew the power, but being in the presence of one this close was more humbling than she cared to admit. 

 


End file.
